TV series
|creator= |based_on=''V Wars'' by Jonathan Maberry |developer= |writer= |screenplay= |story=Jonathan Maberry |director= |starring= |narrated= |country=United States |language=English |season= |seasons=1 |episodes=10 |executive_producer= |producer= |location=Toronto/Sudbury, Canada |cinematography=Craig Wright |editor= |composer= |theme=Andrew Lockington |score=Michael White |camera=Single-camera |runtime=36–56 minutes |company= |distributor=Netflix |budget= |network=Netflix |picture_format=4K (16:9) |audio_format=Dolby Digital |first_run= |released=December 5, 2019 |first_aired= |last_aired= |preceded_by= |followed_by= |related= |links= }} V Wars is a humans-vs.-vampires drama, based on Jonathan Maberry’s bestselling book, produced for Netflix by IDW Entertainment, High Park Entertainment and Marada Pictures with William Laurin and Glenn Davis as showrunners. Summary After a mysterious disease begins transforming people into vampires, based on the folklore of each victim’s heritage, Dr. Luther Swann is pitted against his best friend, now a powerful vampire leader. The show chronicles the outbreak of the first Vampire War, from the savage murders committed by the newly affected to full-out battles with vampire terrorist cells, and the peace mongering factions in between. Production Conception *''"There's no rating on the show, so it's actually a lot more realistic, The way things happen in life, you can show. The social issues that you're not able to address in network television, you can intertwine them into a fictional narrative that actually is not that far away from the truth. It is a genre show, but the performances are so grounded in truth that they're hair-raising."'' — Ian Somerhalder to Popsugar Entertainment Why Ian Somerhalder Decided to Do Another Vampire Show After The Vampire Diaries; August 24, 2018 *''"We get to really tackle some massive relevant social topics that we are experiencing right now. A biological pathogen is exposed due to rampant ice melt. That's not really that far around the corner, and so we really get to tackle humanity from another side — a realistic side."'' — Ian Somerhalder to Pop Culture Ian Somerhalder Knows Returning to Vampire Genre for 'V-Wars' Sounds 'Insane'; August 23, 2018 *''"What happens when there are so many vampires that they have their own clubs, schools, restaurants and lawyers? How does that society work? More importantly, who governs it and, more importantly, who enforces that governing?"'' — Ian Somerhalder envisions showing "different cultures and how vampires work in other parts of the world" in V-Wars Season 2. How Ian Somerhalder's V-Wars Character Is Different From Damon Salvatore; April 26, 2019 *''"V-Wars is based on the comic books/novels by Jonathan Maberry. It’s about a virus that gets out of the arctic ice and triggers a gene mutation in people that have in their DNA what is called the “predator gene” turning them into vampires."'' — Sydney Meyer to NGE Interview with Sydney Meyer from @kleffnotes; May 22, 2019 *''"It's more about the science instead of supernatural fantasy. These creatures come as a result of a disease. They're not 165 years old; it's happening brand new, in real-time. You're experiencing it as it's happening. What that does to the world is going to be insane."'' — Ian Somerhalder to TV Guide [https://www.tvguide.com/news/v-wars-netflix-ian-somerhalder-interview/ Ian Somerhalder Says V-Wars Is Way Less Supernatural Than The Vampire Diaries; Sep 12, 2019] Ian Somerhalder believes Netflix's V-Wars will be different from his Vampire Diaries past; Sep 13, 2019 *''"V-Wars isn’t about supernaturals, it’s more about science and society, about relationships and love. It deals with the stuff that we’re all dealing with now: borders, racism, medicine, food, security."'' — Ian Somerhalder to Schön! Magazine Schön! 37 digital cover | ian somerhalder; Nov 18, 2019 Development history *IDW and Netflix announced V-Wars series on April 16, 2018 ( days ago). Ian Somerhalder To Star In Netflix Vampire Drama Series ‘V-Wars’ Based On Book; April 16, 2018 *Filming of the first season took place from July to October 2018. *According to Jonathan Maberry, the first season was supposed to be available in March or April 2019, Jonathan Maberry on Twitter; July 22, 2018 but later the schedule was changed, and it should appear in the fall of 2019. Jonathan Maberry on Twitter; February 8, 2019 *Ian Somerhalder announced the second season of to be ready after December on Oct 31, 2019. The Laterals™ on Instagram; Oct 31, 2019 Episodes Reception * in Screen Rant's "20 Netflix Originals Coming in 2019" list. 20 Netflix Originals Coming in 2019 (And 5 Possibilities); December 2, 2018 *During the first release of the first season, #VWars was trending on Twitter at No 1 in the United States Jonathan Maberry on Twitter, France and Germany Twitter, and second Worldwide. *TV Time TV Time monitoring during the first week since the release of the first season: ** is on top of Anticipation Report. TV Time on Twitter; Dec 2, 2019 **Ian Somerhalder is on top of Trending. TV Time on Twitter; Dec 14, 2019 * is on some lists: **ScreenRant' "10 Best Sci-Fi TV Shows Of The Decade" list. 10 Best Sci-Fi TV Shows of the Decade; Dec 12, 2019 **BGR' "10 most-watched TV series on Netflix right now". The 10 most-watched TV series on Netflix right now; Dec 13, 2019 References External links *IMDb *Twitter *Instagram *Wikipedia *Netflix *IDW Entertaiment *High Park Entertainment *Official IDW merchandise *V-Wars at Netflix Wiki. *Links See also Category:TV Series